N-Ice Mage
by girl-chan2
Summary: Inilah cerita kecil tentang seorang Ice Mage yang bergabung dengan Garuchan.


Icilcy Frezza, seorang Ice Mage.

Masa lalunya sedikit misterius, bahkan dia tidak pernah menceritakannya.

Tapi, kita akan membahas kesehariannya di Garuchan squad.

* * *

N-Ice Mage

Disclaimer: Just have this fic and OC's...

Warning: Absurd, sedikit garing, cross abal-abalan, dll.

* * *

**Ice Cream**

Icy membawa puluhan es krim cup ketika berada di minimarket.

"Icy, put that ice creams back." ujar Donna.

"You can't make me do anything!" Icy membungkukkan badan ke belakang sampai punggungnya menyentuh lantai dan merangkak mundur ke tempat lain.

Donna hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat itu.

* * *

**That Breast Tho...**

Hari ini markas Garuchan kedatangan tamu seorang gadis Ukraina yang memiliki dada super besar.

"Baiklah. Hari ini aku akan mengajarkanmu cara memasak lobak yang super lezat." ujar Tumma yang menemai gadis itu.

"Waaah~ Aku jadi tidak sabar~"

* * *

"Kalian ngapain pakai panci segala?" tanya Icy yang kebingungan melihat Teiron dan Luthias memakai panci di kepala mereka dan bersembunyi di belakang meja.

"ICY, CEPAT PAKAI PANCI ATAU PELINDUNG! BAHAYA! DADA-DADA ITU AKAN MELEDAK!" seru Teiron panik.

"Hah? Emang dada bisa meledak?"

"KAPAN ITU AKAN MANTUL?! KAPAN?!" pekik Luthias.

"AWAWAWAWA! ITU BENTAR LAGI KANCINGNYA MANTUL! BAHAYA!" timpal Teiron. "EH?! LOBAKNYA MAU DIMASUKIN KE DADA?! LEDAKAN DADA!"

(Note: Sebenarnya mereka berdua takut kancing baju gadis itu akan copot dan mental kena dahi orang.)

* * *

**Gourmet Mage**

"Gourmet Mage..."

Icy merasa terpanggil mendengar itu. "Hm... Aku?"

"Kau suka pergi ke tempat terbaru yang dibicarakan semua orang, bukan? Aku melihat blog-mu dimana kau memposting tentang makanan yang kau rekomendasikan secara pribadi dengan gambar." jelas Alpha.

"Hah? Kau melihat blog-ku?"

"Ya. Yang satu ini, kan?" Alpha mulai membacakan isi blog yang dimaksud. "Hari ini, aku pergi ke (nama tempat disensor). Aku terkejut dengan betapa lembutnya es krim mereka! Mereka seperti awan! Dan sekarang untuk gigitan pertama... Sangat lembut! Sangat manis! Rasanya seperti keajaiban di mulutku! Aku pasti merekomendasikan es krim ini! (Kau ini gadis SMA ya?)"

"Pffft..." Lisa yang mendengar itu berusaha menahan tawa.

"He-hentikan! Berhenti baca itu, Alpha! Kumohon! (Aku hanya terbawa suasana...)" pinta Icy yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

* * *

**Skirt over Jeans**

"Oh lihat! Itu wajah Padre Pio di dinding!" seru Teira yang menunjuk tembok.

"Gereja ini sudah tua tapi sangat indah. Aku senang kita menghabiskan liburan di sini." ujar Icy sambil memotret. "Ayo kita lihat interiornya."

"Oke." balas Giro.

"Ah tunggu." Seorang wanita menghentikan Giro. "Sebelum kamu masuk, silakan pakai rok ini. Mengenakan jeans di dalam dilarang."

* * *

Note: Wanita yang memakai jeans diminta mengenakan rok yang disediakan gereja saat masuk.

* * *

"Atau, tunggu..." Wanita itu sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Mungkinkah kamu laki-laki?"

"Pffft..." Icy menahan tawa.

"Yah, nona..." Giro mencoba menjelaskan. "Kau lihat, aku ini-"

"Fuuu... Hmhmhm... Fuhahaha..." Icy tertawa pelan karena suara keras di gereja dilarang.

* * *

**Ice Ice Baby**

Ingat dengan Frost dan ringtone handphone-nya yang MKKB?

Well, kejadian 'ringtone memalukan' itu juga dialami oleh sang Ice Mage di Garuchan.

"Ada yang liat Icy nggak?" tanya Arta.

"Tunggu sebentar." Elwa mengeluarkan handphone dan menghubungi yang bersangkutan.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Hape siapa tuh yang nyetel lagu 'Ice Ice Baby'?" tanya Vience ketika main UNO bersama beberapa orang di markas Reha.

Mereka semua segera mengecek handphone masing-masing.

'Anjir! Siapa nih yang ganti ringtone hape gue?!' batin Icy kaget.

Ternyata sumber suara itu berasal dari handphone-nya.

Wajahnya sudah merah padam ketika semua orang menatap ke arahnya, dia pun segera pergi keluar untuk mengangkat panggilan.

* * *

'Sudah lima hari sejak aku mengunci diri di kamar untuk menghindari lagu 'iconic'... 'Ice Ice Baby'.' Icy memasang wajah suram. 'Tampaknya itu menjadi lelucon dengan meneriakkan liriknya padaku. Aku seorang pria dewasa yang letih... Aku sudah melalui-'

Kemudian terdengar musik yang sangat familiar dari luar kamar.

"Wait, no..." Icy yang mendengar itu segera menutup telinga sambil menggeleng dengan wajah frustasi. "No, no, no, no! Please no!"

"Ice Ice Baby!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

* * *

Di luar kamar Icy, Mathias memutar lagu itu dengan mixing tape.

* * *

**The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Itu aja, maaf ya kalau pendek... -w-/

Review! :D


End file.
